1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new drain assembly for providing a leak-free linkage between a sink and a drainpipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drain assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, drain assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In particular, the traditional prior art drain assembly, or basket strainer assembly, includes a strainer basket and a traditional ring nut to link the sink to the drainpipe. Unfortunately, the traditional prior art ring nut can easily and frequently come loose from the strainer basket to cause a leak in the drainage system.
Other known prior art drain assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,815; U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,740; U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,407; U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,736; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,022; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,119.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new drain assembly. The inventive device includes an inner linkage member and an outer linkage basket. The inner linkage member has inner and outer surfaces, open upper and lower ends, a basket strainer portion, an elongate drain tube portion. The inner linkage member is designed for extending through the drain opening of a sink with the upper end of the inner linkage member positioned adjacent the periphery of the drain opening of the sink and the lower end of the inner linkage member coupled to the free end of the drainpipe. The outer surface of the inner linkage member has a plurality of spaced apart locking flanges extending outwardly therefrom with each locking flange defining a locking groove. The outer linkage basket has inner and outer surfaces, a bottom portion, a side portion, and an upper edge. The bottom portion of the outer linkage basket has a hole therethrough between the inner and outer surfaces of the outer linkage basket. The drain tube portion of the inner linkage member is inserted through the hole of the bottom portion of the outer linkage basket. The inner surface of the outer linkage basket has a plurality of spaced apart linking arms extending radially inwards. Each of the linking arms has a hooked end which is insertable into the locking groove of an associated locking flange of the inner linkage member such that each linking arm is engaged to the associated locking flange.
In these respects, the drain assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a leak-free linkage between a sink and a drainpipe.